mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Baroni
Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Baroni was a mixed martial arts event co-promoted by Strikeforce and EliteXC. The event took place on Friday, June 22, 2007 at the HP Pavilion in San Jose, California. The main card aired on pay-per-view, with the undercard streamed live on ProElite.com. The PPV event was rebroadcast on the Showtime premium cable channel on June 30, 2007. Results Undercard *'Middleweight bout: Seth Kleinbeck vs. Sam Spengler' :Kleinbeck defeated Spengler via TKO (Strikes) at 2:55 of round 2. *'Bantamweight bout: Chris Cariaso vs. Anthony Figueroa' :Cariaso defeated Figueroa via Unanimous Decision. *'Heavyweight bout: Rex Richards vs. Ray Seraille' :Richards defeated Seraille via TKO (Strikes) at 0:35 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Jason Von Flue vs. Luke Stewart' :Stewart defeated Von Flue via TKO (Strikes) at 2:17 of round 3. *'Welterweight bout: Mike Pyle vs. Aaron Wetherspoon' :Pyle defeated Wetherspoon via Unanimous Decision. *'Middleweight bout: Nik Theotiko vs. Nikk Covert' :Theotiko defeated Covert via KO (Punch) at 1:13 of round 1. Main Card *'Lightweight bout: James Edson Berto vs. Victor Valenzuela+' :Berto defeated Valenzuela via Submission (Heel Hook) at 0:47 of round 1. *'Heavyweight bout: Carter Williams vs. Paul Buentello' :Buentello defeated Williams via KO (Strikes) at 0:10 of round 2. *'Elite XC Middleweight Championship bout: Joey Villasenor vs. Murilo Rua' :Rua defeated Villasenor via KO (Strikes) at 1:05 of round 2 to become first Elite XC Middleweight Champion. *'Lightweight bout: Josh Thomson vs. Nick Gonzalez' :Thomson defeated Gonzalez via Submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 1:42 of round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Cung Le vs. Tony Fryklund' :Le defeated Fryklund via TKO (Strikes) at 0:25 of round 3. *'Strikeforce Middleweight Championship bout: Frank Shamrock vs. Phil Baroni' :Shamrock defeated Baroni via Technical Submission (Rear Naked Choke) at 4:15 of round 2 to become first Strikeforce Middleweight Champion. *'Welterweight bout: Paul Daley vs. Duane Ludwig' :Daley defeated Ludwig via TKO (Strikes) at 0:32 of round 2. This fight was delayed until after the main event. *'Lightweight bout: David Smith vs. Sean Bassett' :Smith defeated Bassett via TKO (Punch) at 1:23 of round 2. This fight was delayed until after the main event. +Valenzuela's original opponent Charles Bennett was arrested one week prior to the show for parole violationsMMA WEEKLY – Your #1 Source for Daily MMA News, Interviews, Multimedia, and More: – CHARLES "KRAZY HORSE" BENNETT OFF STRIKEFORCE Purses Notable fighter payouts included : Controversy * Frank Shamrock was criticized for pushing an unconscious Phil Baroni off him using his leg rather than allowing the referee to pull Phil off FrankThe Tao of Frank Shamrock. In a post-fight interview question regarding the incident, Shamrock stated that "Phil was heavy on top of me... he was squishing the life out of me... he was laying on my leg and on my chest... that's it. And I thought it looked better on camera."Advertising at Sherdog.com. * Fighter Carter Williams was found by the CSAC to have tested positive for cocaineAdvertising at Sherdog.com. He was fined $1,000 and suspended through Dec. 19, 2007. * Fighter Phil Baroni tested positive for Boldenone and Stanozolol steroid Metabolites according to the California State Athletic Commission (CSAC). He was fined $2,500 and suspended for a year in the state of California. Baroni denied taking any banned substances, and appealed the decision. On October 31, 2007 Baroni's suspension was reduced to 6 months.Advertising at Sherdog.com External links *Strikeforce Official website *Official EliteXC website See also * List of EliteXC events * List of Strikeforce events References